


I'm A Little Unsteady

by Lapis01



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Study, Not Romance, Order 66, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:21:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23979655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lapis01/pseuds/Lapis01
Summary: Takes place during season 7, episode 11- or, better known as Shattered.When Order 66 was enact, the Clones were forced against their will to attack their Jedi. This is how Rex saw things.
Kudos: 28





	I'm A Little Unsteady

**Author's Note:**

> Ahsoka and Rex are practically siblings. This is in no way romantic.
> 
> Order 66 is such a sad thing to think about, as all Star Wars fans know. It didn't get any easier with the most recent episode of Star Wars: The Clone Wars.

"Execute Order 66." 

"Yes, Lord Sidius." 

Rex's mouth had moved against his own accord. Worse yet, his body was following suit. He tried to fight back,- to regain control- but it was a fruitless effort. 

A realization hit. Fives had talked about this. Fives had been right! .....Fives had been killed for no reason....

The door slid open behind him. Ahsoka's voice reached his ears, yet he didn't move. His will to resist only grew stronger when he realized that she was in danger- that he was going to kill her! His hands shook, managing to dislodge his helmet. It crashed onto the ground with a loud clatter. 

She was speaking again. She sounded worried. Rex could hear the other Clones shift, likely drawing their weapons in preparation to fire. He couldn't let this happen! Ahsoka was his closest friend- his family! She fought so hard to bring safety to those around her. Her kindness and caring was boundless; it was amazing. 

The chip wanted him to kill her. It's will was stronger than his own, but- 

"No!" The words left him suddenly, echoing on the walls around them. "I'll do it." 

His hands lurched for his guns, but when they were drawn, his hands shook violently. Rex saw they confusion- the fear- in Ahsoka's eyes. He wanted to throw the weapons away. Their weight burnt the palms of his hands, even through his gloves. He couldn't let this happen. A tear dripped down his cheek. Rex fought as hard as he could to keep himself from pulling the trigger. 

"Stay back!" His shaking only worsened as resistance became more difficult. The chip was strong. It was too strong. 

She said his name. 

"Find him..." He grit out, shaking his head in an attempt to free himself. "Find him," he repeated. Another shake of his head and a twitch of his eye. "Fives.." He couldn't hold on much longer. "FIND HIM!" 

His small amount of control shattered as he was forced to open fire. 

00000 

All he could remember when he regained consciousness was seeing Ahsoka just before being knocked out. His head hurt far more than it should. Actually, it hurt more than it ever had before. His limbs felt sluggish and unfamiliar, as though they weren't his own. 

Rex opened his eyes to find himself in a white room. The panicked sound of Ahsoka's voice reached him first, then the sound of blaster fire. As soon as he could, he shakily shoved himself into a sitting position. He drew his guns and aimed towards his brothers, though his hands shook and the world spun around him. Ahsoka was directly in his line of shot. 

He fired, shooting down multiple Clones just before the door slammed shut. Concern and fear showed clearly on his face, hands still shaking as he kept his eyes focused on the door. His breathing was labored as he took in the fact that he was free. She had saved him... Again. 

"Rex?" Her voice was uncertain. Finally, his gaze shifted to focus on her face. "Are you.. okay?" 

Rex stared at her for a moment, thoughts jumbling around in his head. "Yeah," he finally breathed, gaze softening. He lowered his shaking hands and put his twin guns down on either side of him. 

"Yeah, kid. I'm okay."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! If you're interested in my Rex portrayal, you can find more for him in the future on my Tumblr- @lapismuses.


End file.
